1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves, and more particularly to sports gloves having inserts between the fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gloves for sports such as golf and baseball, where the user must grip a club, bat, or the like, are well known in the art. Various gloves have been developed for protection of the hand and to allow for improved gripping. However, many gloves are used in sports where the grip of the user is crucial to performance. For example, when a golfer grips a golf club, it is preferable for the golfer to maintain a relaxed grip such that the fingers are evenly spaced apart. It is also important for the golfer to use a glove that is sufficiently flexible, breathable and thin, such that dexterity, comfort and tactile feel are maintained. Current gloves may provide for improved dexterity, breath-ability and tactile feel, but do not provide a means for improving the grip of the user by spacing the fingers apart.
Additionally, gloves are often used in situations when the user's hand and fingers may experience a great deal of shock or strain. For example, a golfer's hands and fingers can experience shock and strain when the golfer swings a club and the club is brought into connection with a ball. It is thus desirable to provide a glove that can sufficiently absorb some of that shock so unnecessary hand and finger strain can be avoided.